Various protocols for communicating among devices have been developed for the purpose of transferring content, allowing device interoperability, and/or the like. Some such protocols utilize pairing or other handshaking mechanisms to initialize a connection between devices, after which content can be transferred, or other device-to-device communications can occur. Initiation of the connection and subsequent actions over the connection involve manual configuration and/or interaction on at least one of the devices. In addition, mechanisms exist for determining location, position, and/or similar physical properties of a device.